Contemporary enterprise systems have made significant strides in integrating various security, communication, and authentication mechanisms to provide relatively seamless user experiences across various features and services with an enterprise. However, despite such improvements, modernization of enterprise systems has not yet adequately addressed the integration of legacy systems having limited extensibility. Many organizations are forced to maintain separate legacy and enterprise systems as legacy systems typically do not integrate properly with enterprise systems.